Nocne spacerki nigdy nie kończą się dobrze
by Kamisa
Summary: Leniwy, sobotni, majowy wieczór. Kagura wkurzona zachowaniem Gina i Shinpachiego, zabiera Sadaharu i wychodzi na nocny spacer, chcąc nieco ochłonąć. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że spotka kogoś, kto jak nikt inny potrafi podnieść jej ciśnienie...


Kagura patrzyła spod byka na kłócących się Gintokiego i Shinpachiego. Nawet nie wiedziała o co się sprzeczali, w każdym razie zaczęło się od komentarza Gina na temat fanboyowania do Otsuu-chan, po czym Pattsuan zgryźliwie przytoczył historię pewnego samuraja, który uratował piękną pogodynkę, a nawet całą jej rodzinę, i nie w nagrodę nie dostał od niej nawet buziaka.

O ile w normalnych warunkach Shinpachiemu jeszcze czasem mogło się zdarzyć zgaszenie Gina, to zadzieranie z pijanym posiadaczem srebrnej trwałej mogło skończyć się nieprzyjemnie. Dlatego też nie zdziwiło Kagury to, że między dwoma mężczyznami, a może raczej dzieciakami, zaczynało dochodzić do rękoczynów. Obróciła się jedynie do nich plecami i żując wodorostożelkę położyła się na boku podpierając głowę i oglądała telewizor.

Jak przystało na leniwy, sobotni wieczór, na żadnym z kanałów nie leciało nic ciekawego, więc ostatecznie skończyła na powtórce „Rozmów w toku", w których to wypowiadali się samotni mężczyźni.

„Arkadiusz, 31 lat, szuka kobiety, która będzie mu dawać miesięcznie 1000zł na zakupy." - przeczytała podpis pod jakimś gościem, wyglądającym na pięćdziesiąt, a nie trzydzieści jeden lat. Jego twarz przywodziła na myśl zepsute mięso – podejrzana, o dziwnym kolorze i nikt nie chciałby jej dotykać. Słuchając dalszych wywodów Arkadiusza Kagura doszła do wniosku, że do takich programów przychodzą jedynie skończeni idioci i życiowe porażki, które musiały być jakąś pomyłką ze strony Boga. Dziwnie na myśl przyszło jej dwóch debili, właśnie obrzucających się ryżem.

Właściwie, to jakby się dobrze zastanowić, to otaczali ją sami idiocie, począwszy od jej durnego brata, przez Zurę, Gina, Pattsuana, a na wszystkich z Shinsengumi kończąc. Serio jaki los czekało miasto chronione przez majonezowego świra i chorego sadystę pod dowództwem goryla prześladowcy?

Zaczęły się reklamy, które najprawdopodobniej zamierzały zostać na ekranie telewizora przez następne półgodziny, toteż Kagura podjęła jedyną słuszną decyzję i na powrót skakała po kanałach. Utknęła na Animal Planet, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że zaciekawiły ją zwyczaje godowe surykatek. O nie. Została na tym kanale, ponieważ ściskając pięść zgniotła pilot. Lecz cóż takiego mogło tak bardzo zdenerwować Kagurę? Tak, zgadliście. Któryś z kłócących się idiotów trafił w dziewczynę miseczką z ryżem, trafiając idealnie w czubek głowy.

-Ka-Kagura-chan...? - zająknął się Shinpachi, lecz to było jedyne, co zdążył powiedzieć.

Spowita mrocznymi płomieniami Kagura emanowała żądzą śmierci, a otaczająca ją ciemność tylko pogłębiała to wrażenie.

Gin i Shinpachi pośpiesznie wysunęli się spod kotatsu i wycofali się pod ścianę. Kagura przyłożyła im obydwu używając swojej nadludzkiej siły. Jak można się było spodziewać obaj magicznie wylądowali w drugim pokoju, nie musząc otwierać przy tym żadnych drzwi. Zaprawdę, magia.

Kagura ochłonęła dopiero, gdy po odliczeniu do pięciu żaden z idiotów się nie podniósł. Wtedy też z jej głowy spadła miska. Położyła dłoń na głowie, chcąc strącić z niej ryż, jednak pod palcami poczuła coś dziwnego. Jajko. Któryś z idiotów rzucił w nią ryżem z jajkiem.

„Hej, jajka spływają po tobie. To jest ten moment miesiąca, co?"

Kagurze zdawało się, że usłyszała głos tego cholernego sadysty. Obróciła się gwałtownie, lecz w pokoju nie było nikogo, a z telewizora wydobywał się cichy głos Krystyny Czubówny, opisujący stosunek surykatek.

Jeszcze przez chwilę w jej głowie obijały się echem słowa sadysty, wypowiedziane podczas Yagyuu Arc, co tak ją zezłościło, że podniosła z ziemi miskę i rzuciła ją z całej siły, trafiając w tył głowy właśnie podnoszącego się Shinpachiego.

Z narastającą irytacją spojrzała na leżące na ziemi szczątki pilota.

-Wyprowadzę Sadaharu – oznajmiła, po czym zawołała psa. Przeszła między nieruchomymi ciałami Gina i Pattsuana, wzięła swoją parasolkę, założyła buty i wyszła z mieszkania.

-Może powinniśmy ją przeprosić? - powiedział cicho Shinpachi unosząc się na łokciach.

-Zostaw ją, musi trochę ochłonąć – oznajmił Gintoki, po czym na czworaka powrócił pod kotatsu. - Ała, moja głowa... - mruknął i rozmasował sobie tył głowy, wyczuwając pod palcami pokaźnej wielkości siniaka.

-Gin-san – zaczął Shinpachi, wróciwszy na swoje miejsce. - Właściwie, to czemu siedzimy w maju pod kotatsu?

-Bo podczas ostatniej imprezy twoja kochana siostra połamała nasz normalny stół, gdy zauważyła, że siedzi pod nim Goryl – odparł Gin, dłubiąc sobie w uchu.

-E? Naprawdę? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

-Bo to była impreza dla dorosłych, nie dla dzieciaków.

-Gin-san, przecież zawsze powtarzasz, że w głębi duszy jesteś dzieckiem.

-Ta, ale w dowodzie mam skończoną osiemnastkę i mogę pić piwo i legalnie chodzić do burdeli.

-Chyba nie za często korzystasz z tego prawa - mruknął pod nosem Shinpachi i obrócił głowę w stronę telewizora, by zobaczyć moment narodzin nowej surykatki. Nagle w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się dłoń trzymająca czarkę z sake.  
-Trzymaj - powiedział Gin, podtykając mu alkohol niemal dosłownie pod sam nos.  
-Gin-san, jestem przecież niepełnoletni...  
-Ta manga jest wydawana od dziesięciu lat, więc to prawie jakbyś miał dwadzieścia sześć na karku!  
-Nieprawda! Ta manga jest jak Sazae-san, więc od dziesięciu lat mam szesnaście!  
-Pij, nie pierdol! Młodsi od ciebie gimnazjaliści przychodzą nawaleni do domu! - Wykrzyknął Gin i wręcz siłą wlał Shinpachiemu do gardła sake. Tak właśnie nasze biedne okulary noszące człowieka zrobiły kolejny duży krok w stronę dorosłości.

Tymczasem Kagura szła spokojnie w stronę parku. A raczej starała się iść spokojnie. Machała parasolką i usiłowała nie rzucić się biegiem. Najpierw wkurzyli ją Gin z Shinpachim, a potem jeszcze sadysta... To niewiarygodne jak bardzo może denerwować osoba, której nawet nie ma w pobliżu.  
Wydłużyła krok i spojrzała do góry. Na niebie ledwo było widać gwiazdy przedostające się przez światła miasta. Również przez te wszystkie latarnie i otwarte drzwi lokali zdawało się, że do wieczora i zapadnięcia zmroku zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Dopiero spojrzenie na zegarek na małym ekranie zamieszczonym nad salonem pachinko utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że właśnie minęła dwudziesta.

Przywołała Sadaharu, który właśnie kończył obsikiwać kosz na śmieci u wylotu jakiejś bocznej uliczki. Pogłaskała go za uchem.

-Walić tych wszystkich idiotów – powiedziała cicho. - Wystarczysz mi ty, Sadaha- urwała, gdy nagle ogromny pies podbiegł do jakiejś suczki i zaczął ją obwąchiwać, jednocześnie śmiertelnie przerażając jej drobną właścicielkę.

Kagura stała przez chwilę w bezruchu. Cień przesłonił część jej twarzy, a puste oczy wpatrywały się w Sadaharu, goniącego uciekającą z suczką na rękach właścicielkę.

Otrząsnęła się z odrętwienia i skierowała się na pobliski plac zabaw, gdzie usiadła na huśtawce. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni niedokończone opakowanie sukombu i zaczęła je powoli wcinać, przy okazji obserwując komicznie ganiających w kółko Sadakaru i kobietę. W końcu ogromny pies dopadł właścicielkę i wywrócił ją na ziemię.

Kagura lekko się rozhuśtała i spojrzała w gwiazdy. Stąd było je widać odrobinkę lepiej niż z oświetlonej uliczki dzielnicy Kabuki. Pomyślała, że gdzieś tam, w tym bezkresnym kosmosie Papi ratuje właśnie jakąś planetę, a jej durny brat być może zlizuje z dłoni krew pokonanych wrogów. Może w stronę ziemi zmierza teraz statek Głupiego Księcia lub Sakamoto? A może gdzieś niedaleko krążą Renho z poniedziałkową Elizabeth na pokładzie?

Oderwała się od tych myśli i wyciągnęła z opakowania kolejną wodorostożelkę. Podszedł do niej Sadaharu, zostawiając leżącą na ziemi kobietę. Kagura podrapała go za uchem, a on ułożył się obok huśtawki i zamknął oczy.

Huśtała się przez chwilę, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Lekko odpychała się nogami od ziemi i w odpowiednim momencie wychylała nieco ciało raz do przodu, raz do tyłu. Zaczął wiać chłodny wiatr. Zapowiadała się zimna noc, a ona miała na sobie jedynie chińską dukienkę z krótkim rękawem.

Wszędzie było spokojnie. Na ławce na drugim końcu placu zabaw, przykryty gazetami spał właśnie Madao, ktoś wyprowadzał psa, jakiś dwóch gości podpierając się wracało z imprezy, zakochana para zmierzała w stronę kasyna, przez plac przeszedł nieśpiesznie kot, ubrany w mundur Shinsengumi sadysta przechadzał się powoli...

Chwila, co?

Kagura zatrzymała huśtawkę, a Sadaharu uniósł lekko jedną powiekę, po czym nie widząc nic interesującego, zamknął ją.

„Idź stąd, nie podchodź tu, nawet o tym nie myśl...!"

Okita najwidoczniej nie wyczuł myśli Kagury, gdyż kiedy tylko ją zauważył przystanął i zaczął iść w jej stronę.

-Yo - przywitał się Sougo i usiadł na huśtawce obok. - Wywali cię z domu?  
-Nie twoja sprawa - odburknęła Kagura i odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. Na powrót zaczęła się lekko huśtać.

-Oi, Chinko, masz ryż na głowie – powiedział Okita, wskazując na nią palcem. - Nie wiedziałem, że Yato jedzą włosami.

-T-to taka nowa maseczka – oznajmiła pośpiesznie Kagura. - Po niej włosy ją lśniące gładkie! Ha, nie wiedziałeś, to ostatnio najnowszy krzyk mody!

-A, naprawdę?

Rozmowa się urwała i na chwilę zapanowało między nimi milczenie. Kagura zastanawiała się, czy nie iść sobie gdzieś indziej. Nie za bardzo miała ochotę na durne kłótnie z sadystą. Właściwie to nie miała ochoty na nic.  
-Oi, dasz jedną? - spytał Okita. Kagura początkowo niezrozumiała o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili przycisnęła już prawie puste opakowanie sukonbu bliżej siebie. - Oi, daj spokój, Hijikata-san znowu szuka jakiegoś biletu czy czegoś takiego i każe nam jeść majonez przynajmniej pięć razy dziennie. Głodny jestem - jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
Kagura myślała przez chwilę nad jakąś ripostą, ale w końcu zrezygnowała i bez słowa podstawiła mu pod nos opakowanie. Chłopak wyciągnął jedno sukombu, przyjrzał się mu, po czym włożył całe do buzi. Wykrzywił twarz.  
-Obrzydliwe.  
-Jak nie chcesz, to nie jedz - mruknęła Kagura, wkładając do ust przedostatnią wodorostożelkę. Okita odebrał jej pudełko i zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować, zjadł ostatnie sukonbu.

-Obrzydliwe – powtórzył.

-To czemu to zeżarłeś!?

-Bo mi dałaś – odpowiedział Okita i wzruszył ramionami.

-Zgiń, sadysto.

-Zgiń, Chinko.

-Zgiń, saaaaaaAAAAPSIK!

Głośne kichnięcie Kagury obudziło Madao, który rozejrzawszy się otulił się bardziej gazetami i na powrót zasnął. Sadaharu jedynie poruszał uszami i wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, ni to szczęknięcie ni warczenie.

-Idź do domu, bo jeszcze zachorujesz – powiedział Okita, po czym dodał: - Chociaż podobno idioci nie chorują...

-To dlatego ani razu nie zachorowałeś – stwierdziła Kagura, pociągając nosem.

-Ja jestem wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Zarazki zwyczajnie się mnie boją.

-Boją się twojej głupoty.

Okita spojrzał na Kagurę, już otwierając usta, by odgryźć się jej jakąś wybitnie ciętą ripostą, jednak gdy zobaczył, jak dziewczyna obejmuje się ramionami i cała drży, zmienił zdanie.

-Trzymaj, powiedział , podając jej swoją marynarkę.  
-Nie chcę twojej łaski - oznajmiła dumne Kagura. - Pewnie i tak jest przepocona i zawszona.  
-To w takim razie wracaj do domu i nie trzęś mi się tu, bo wyglądasz jak ostatnia ofiara.  
Kagura zrobiła naburmuszoną minę i wręcz wyrwała Okicie z ręki marynarkę. Była ciepła, dobrze chroniła od zimnych podmuchów wiatru, a także, ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, przyjemnie pachniała.  
Nie podziękowała, odwróciła wzrok i mocniej odepchnęła się od ziemi, by bardziej rozbujać huśtawkę.  
-Czemu nie chcesz wrócić do domu? - spytał nagle Sougo, przerywając ciszę.  
-Mam dość tych idiotów.  
-Odezwała się mądra.  
-Odezwał się pan najmądrzejszy.  
-Dziękuję, schlebiasz mi.  
Spojrzała na uśmiechniętą twarz Okity, po czym pośpiesznie odwróciła wzrok. Głupia, czemu zaczęłaś się rumienić? To przecież tylko ten głupi sadysta. Na pewno popsikał czymś tą swoją marynarkę, dlatego tak ładnie pachnie i dlatego jej serce niespodziewanie przyśpieszyło i nie chciało się uspokoić.  
-A ty? - spytała Kagura. - Czemu nie wracasz do Shinsengumi?  
-Mówiłem ci, mania majonezu - odpowiedział Sougo.  
-Oh, ale przecież ktoś tak mądry jak ty na pewno znalazłby sposób by wywinąć się od jedzenia psiego żarcia - kpiła Kagura.  
-No i znalazłem - nie ma nie cały dzień w kwaterze głównej, więc nikt nie widzi co jem.  
-Trochę mało ambitny plan, jak na króla planety sadystów.  
-Jestem właśnie w trakcie planowania zemsty za zmuszanie nas do żarcia tego gówna.  
-I co wymyśliłeś?  
Okita opowiedział jej o swojej przyszłej zemście, a Kagura szczerze się śmiała, dopowiadając niekiedy swoje komentarze, które chłopak serio brał pod uwagę, a czasami nawet zgadzał się z nimi i wcielał do swojego planu. Oczywiście od czasu do czasu dogryzali sobie, drwili z siebie, jednak końcowo i tak dochodzili do pewnego porozumienia.  
Kiedy ostatni raz tak spokojnie rozmawiali? Może nigdy? Może gdyby wcześniej zdarzyła się taka okazja, Kagura szybciej zorientowałaby się, że dzieje się z nią coś dziwnego, gdy siedzi obok Okity. Jej serce przyśpiesza, róż nie znika z policzków, czuje przyjemne ciepło w środku, nagle staje się radosna i pełna optymizmu.  
Nim się zorientowała, zaczęli opowiadać sobie śmieszne anegdoty, a w pewnym momencie zaczęła śmiać się tak głośno, że okrzyczał ją wybudzony po raz kolejny ze snu Madao. Wtedy też Okita spojrzał na zegarek.  
-Zbliża się północ - oznajmił ze zdziwieniem w głosie. - Może lepiej cię odprowadzę, zanim danna z okularnikiem zaczną cię szukać.  
Nim skończył zdanie, Kagura stanęła przed nim z wyciągniętą dłonią.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, Chinko?  
-Chcę, żebyś się podniósł, głupi sadysto - stwierdziła. - Wstawaj, Sadaharu, wracamy do domu - powiedziała do drzemiącego psa, który jakby tylko na to czekał, przeciągnął się i stanął obok swojej pani.  
Okita chwycił dłoń dziewczyny i wstał z huśtawki. Zacisnął mocniej palce, uniemożliwiając jej wyrwanie się, po czym ruszył w stronę Yorozuyi, pociągając ją za sobą.  
-Co ty robisz!? - krzyknęła, próbując się uwolnić.  
-Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci uciec z moją marynarką. Mam tam portfel - odrzekł chłodnym tonem.  
Kagura spojrzała na ich splecione dłonie i stwierdziła, że o dziwo nie przeszkadza jej to.  
W ciągu tego parominutowego spacerku rozmawiali chwilę, jednak ich rozmowa się nie kleiła, co chwila urywała. W końcu stanęli przed barem Otose, z którego wydobywało się światło.  
Okita puścił dłoń dziewczyny i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
-Oddawaj - oznajmił.  
-Może jakoś grzeczniej odezwałbyś do kobiety? Nic dziwnego, że twoim podejściem nadal nie masz dziewczyny - mówiła Kagura, zdejmując marynarkę.  
-Taka z ciebie kobieta jak ze mnie karaluch - odpowiedział Okita, przejmując ubranie.

-Ha, w końcu się przyznałeś, gdzie twoje miejsce!

Sougo nie skomentował. Sprawdził, czy aby niczego nie ubyło z kieszeni i założył marynarkę. Widząc to, Kagura prychnęła i odwróciła się w stronę budynku. Spojrzała do góry. Ciekawe, czy Gin-chan już śpi.  
-Stąd się już chyba nie zgubisz - powiedział Okita. - To na razie.  
Popchnięta jakimś dziwnym impulsem Kagura błyskawicznie się obróciła, zrobiła krok do przodu i stojąc twarzą w twarz z Okitą uniosła się na palce, chcą dać mu buziaka w policzek. On jednak akurat wtedy obrócił lekko głowę i ich usta się zetknęły.  
Odskoczyli od siebie pośpiesznie. Kagura zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy, nawet Okita nieco się zaczerwienił.  
-To pa - powiedziała szybko Kagura i rzuciła się biegiem do tyłu. Przeskakiwała po dwa schodki naraz, po czym wpadła do mieszkania i pośpiesznie zasunęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się o nie. Serce waliło jej jak podczas walki, było jej gorąco, poczuła jak pocą jej się dłonie. Przyłożyła je najpierw do czoła, a potem do obu policzków, by choć trochę się ochłodzić.  
Nagle usłyszała za sobą pojedyncze szczeknięcie. Zapomniała wpuścić Sadaharu. Szybko naprawiła ten błąd, dając wielkiemu psu wejść do mieszkania.  
-Ohohoho, patrzecie kto-hic-wrócił! - wykrzyknął Gintoki, wychodząc na przedpokój. W ręku ściskał prawie pustą butelkę sake.  
-Kagura-chaaaaan~ - powiedział, a raczej wybełkotał Shinpachi, pojawiając się obok Gina. Nie mógł prosto ustać, więc zaraz oparł się o ścianę - Jaka ta podłoga zimna... - mruknął do siebie, po czym zaczął chrapać i osunął się na ziemię.  
-Ne, ne, Kagura-chan, czemu jesteś taka czerwona? - Spytał Gin podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją ramieniem. - Czyżbyś również coś wypiła?  
-Wam obu ktoś chyb wypił mózgi - stwierdziła dziewczyna, odsuwając od siebie cuchnącą alkoholem twarz Gintokiego. - Muszę do toalety - oznajmiła i gwałtownie wyrwała się z jego uścisku. Gin, tracąc oparcie, runął na ziemię. Po chwili również on zaczął głośno chrapać.

Kagura, poszła do jego pokoju i przyniosła dwa koce. Przykryła te dwie pijane ofiary losy, a sama poszła wziąć chłodny prysznic. Musiała ochłonąć i zmyć w końcu ten ryż z włosów.  
Co jakiś czas do jej myśli wkradało się wspomnienie splecionych razem dłoni, wesołego śmiechu oraz szeroko otwartych, zdziwionych oczu Okity, gdy ich usta się spotkały.  
A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Kagura chciałaby przedłużyć tamtą chwilę. Zirytowana swoimi myślami zaczęła walić głową w ścianę. W końcu jednak, gdy to nie pomogło, postanowiła zapomnieć, zacząć myśleć o czymś innym. Nie było to łatwe, a udało się jej dopiero, gdy już leżąc w swoim futonie zapadła w sen.  
To takie wkurzające, że jedna osoba tak łatwo może wkraść się w myśli drugiej, siejąc w nich zamęt i spustoszenie.  
Kagura obróciła się na drugi bok. Uśmiechnęła się przez sen, z kąciku jej ust płynęła stróżka śliny. W dłoni ściskała puste opakowanie po wodorostożelkach - jedyny dowód, że dzisiejszy wieczór naprawdę miał miejsce.

Okita stał jeszcze chwilę przed lokalem Otose, wpatrując się w napis głoszący: „Yorozuya no Gin-chan". Przyłożył palce do ust, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co się stało, po czym obrócił się, włożył ręce do kieszeni i gwizdając wesołą melodyjkę, ruszył w stronę Shinsengumi.

Chyba powinien częściej wybierać się na nocne spacerki.

* * *

Yay, dzień dobry wszystkim. Przepraszam, jeśli charaktery postaci w opowiadaniu nie zgadzają się z ich mangowymi odpowiednikami. Wybaczcie mi również błędy, ale większość tego opowiadania pisałam w nocy na telefonie. Co prawda sprawdzałam je dwa razy, ale na pewno czegoś nie udało mi się wyłapać.

Chciałam w tym miejscu z góry podziękować Wam za komentarze i dodawanie moich prac do ulubionych. Przepraszam, że zazwyczaj nie odpowiadam na komentarze, ale zwyczajnie nie wiem jak ^J^" Wydaje mi się, że jest nie możliwym odpowiedzieć niezarejestrowanym użytkownikom. Jeśli się mylę, proszę, oświećcie mnie!


End file.
